


looks like morning in your eyes

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [70]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Open Marriage, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My home is a crime scene, Scott might be in danger- I just, how do you deal with it?” Melissa asks, walking out of the station with Noshiko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	looks like morning in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



> title from Norah Jones' Sunrise

“My home is a crime scene, Scott might be in danger- I just, how do you deal with it?” Melissa asks, walking out of the station with Noshiko. 

“Moment by moment,” Noshiko answers.

Melissa laughs, a small resigned sound. “Somehow I thought there might be another way.” 

“Mmm,” she hums, checking her phone. “You should come over, I have some tea that will help. You shouldn't have to go to your place.” 

“Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden,” Melissa says, the stabbed body flickering before her mind's eye. 

“Of course, Ken and Kira are out anyways.” 

.

The tea does help, a white peach blend that almost manages to promise things will get better. They sit on the couch together, a heavy silence that Melissa's loathe to break. 

“I'm sorry about John- he picks the worst moments to play dutiful cop.” 

Noshiko's lips twitch, “It's fine, you aren't his keeper.”

There's something more she isn't saying, and Melissa's pretty sure the other woman is thinking of last year's events. Which makes her think of all the friends Scott's lost, and-

“Any chance you have anything stronger?” 

“As a matter of fact, I do. I'll go grab it.” 

.

Melissa thought Noshiko would come back with some sort of alcohol, and she was good with that- she didn't have work the next day and Scott was at Malia's with Kira. Instead, she comes back with a bag full of weed, a light purple pipe, and Melissa can't help an incredulous laugh. 

Noshiko cocks her head, sitting next to her, “Do you partake?”

“Not since college,” Melissa says. “It sounds like a good idea though… unless something happens to the kids.” 

Noshiko shrugs, “You may miss out a lot if you're waiting for danger to pass here of all places.” 

.

Somehow they're already halfway through a bag Melissa's sure could have sustained her for a week, and for the first time in ages, she breathes easy. 

“I know I shouldn't let the supernatural stuff stop me,” Melissa mumbles into Noshiko's shoulder. “But hell, the last time I tried to go on a date the woman was some super evil alpha, and the guy before that tried to kill Scott. I'm an evil magnet or something.” 

Noshiko pets her hair, “I'm sure there are plenty of people who'd love to date you without evil intentions.” 

“Like who?” Melissa asks forlornly. 

“Me.” 

.

The word takes a minute to click, and Melissa suddenly realizes just how close she is to Noshiko. 

“But you and Ken?”

“We're open,” she says, “possession and marrying someone my age wouldn't fit too well together.” 

“Oh,” Melissa says, as it hits her again how old Noshiko is-such an easy thing to forget. “I'd like that.” 

“Good, if you're up for staying awake another hour, we can have coffee on the roof and watch the sunrise.” 

Melissa looks to the nearest wall clock in surprise, but finds herself agreeing and plucking the pipe from Noshiko's grip. 

“It's a date.”


End file.
